pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Błędy
Na tej stronie opisane są znane graczom błędy, pojawiające się w serii gier "Patapon". Patapon Wiele błędów z tej gry nie zostało naprawionych, więc występują też w jej kontynuacjach. Błąd w trakcie świętowania Pataponów Czasami kiedy Patapony świętują zwycięstwo, pierwszy Patapon z włócznią który tańczy robi ruchy zanim resztka piątki tańczących Pataponów zrobi te same. Błąd występuje w Patapon 3, ale tylko kiedy oddamy duszę aby uratować Patapony, ponieważ ołtarz w Patapon 3 jest tym samym co w Patapon.thumb|130px|Regeneracja łapki Shookle'a widoczna pomimo schowania owej "kończyny" Prześwitujące łapki Po pewnym czasie odkąd Shookle lub Shooshookle straci łapkę regeneruje ją. Występują przy tym liczne małe fioletowe rozbłyski. Jeśli jednak boss zregeneruje łapę śpiąc (odpoczywając po wycofaniu się) rozbłyski przeświecą przez ziemię i jego ciało. Dzieje się to przez fakt, że animacje na ekranie pojawiają się przed modelami jednostek. Mylące się animacje Podczas walki z Gorlem możliwe jest, że grze pomylą się animacje. Wtedy Gorl w pierwszej formie Zachwieje się, nie wyrzucając żadnego przedmiotu i pojawi się w swojej drugiej formie bez tej prawidłowej animacji. thumb|Torimen blokujący zwycięski pochód Pataponów Zablokowanie na przeciwniku Gdy miniemy znacznik kończący misję, żołnierze automatycznie idą do przodu. Jeśli jednak pozwoliliśmy jakiemuś wrogowi minąć znacznik, on będzie stał w miejscu również po tym jak misja się skończy. W efekcie zablokuje on zwycięski pochód Pataponów, glitchując zakończenie. Co ciekawe, atakować będzie nawet po zakończeniu misji. Błąd ten dobrze widać w tym filmie. Patapony w bossach Czasami, podczas walki z Gaeenem lub Dogaeenem kiedy robot próbuje przepchać Patapony (bez względu na klasę i Rarepona) Patapony ,,utykają" w jego rękach, co sprawia że podczas komendy ucieczki Patapony zostaną wyrzucone w powietrze. Tak samo jest w przypadku Ciokiny i Ciokinga. Zwykle dochodzi do tego, kiedy Boss szykuje atak, a my na niego zaszarżujemy np. naładowanym atakiem Tatepona lub Kibaponem.thumb|Odwrócony Parcheek Obracający się Parcheek Kiedy Parcheek wstaje ze swojej ukrytej pozycji (przestaje udawać Kacheeka) na ułamek sekundy obraca się jak kształt lustrzanego odbicia. Błąd ten zdarza się też w dwójce. Patapon 2 Ignorowanie ustalonego AI bossów. Czasami (a nawet często...) bossowie ignorują swoje standardowe taktyki, a czasem nawet ataki (!), na przykład: UWAGA: Błąd występuje również w Patapon 3, jednak nie tak często jak w Patapon 2. Ucinanie tekstu W Patapon 2 często znika część tekstu z np. opisów broni, nazw klas. Błąd występuje zwykle, gdy wczytane jest na raz dużo tekstu, a tekst ucina się zwykle w tym samym miejscu. Błąd podczas nagrywania Jeżeli dopiero co nagrałeś materiał z Patapon 2 - grę zapisuj na osobnym slocie. Jeżeli nadpisujemy zapis po nagrywaniu, gra może się zawiesić oraz uszkodzić cały zapis. Prześwietlająca mgła thumb|Oko Karmena widoczne dzięki "rentgenowskiej" mgleGdy na mapie panuje mgła, wrogie jednostki znajdujące się w pewnej odległości od Pataponów są widoczne na wylot, z czego niektóre ich części widoczne są lepiej, a niektóre gorzej. Pozwala to na zobaczenie jak są zbudowani - z tego błędu szczególnie znani są Karmeni. (Błąd ten występuje też w Patapon 3). Patapon 3 Błędy w trybie wieloosobowym Ucinanie chatu Gdy wyjdziemy z gry Patapon 3 i wejdziemy ponownie napis, który zrobiliśmy wcześniej, jeśli był za długi utnie się i będzie krótszy. Ormen Karmen thumb|Błąd z Ormen Karmenem W internecie znany jest błąd z misji DLC "Zemsta boga gromu" na którym Ormen Karmen nic nie robi, tylko kręci się w kółko, nie porusza łapami i nie ma aury, która go otacza. Glitchowanie poziomu W celu połączenia z drużyną przeciwną w trybie Kontry wymagana jest nie większa różnica poziomów najbardziej wylevelowanych Herosów, niż dwa. Z racji że obecnie w Patapon 3 gra garstka osób, bywa to uciążliwe. Błąd gry w tym przypadku jest pomocny - wystarczy w koszarach wybrać klasę z poziomem spełniającym powyższy warunek, a następnie w Bramie Bojowej zmienić ją na klasę której rzeczywiście chce się użyć. System zostanie oszukany, a drużyny będą mogły się cieszyć rozgrywką. Kopiowanie broni UWAGA: robiąc to możesz spowodować więcej błędów w grze jeśli robisz to z nieodpowiednią klasą! Jeśli wejdziemy do kryjówki kogoś kto ma powolny internet i PSP, będziemy w kryjówce kamerą ale nasz hero się nie pojawi. Możemy to szybko wykorzystać, wejść do koszar, zobaczyć ekwipunek gospodarza, kliknąć na broń i czekać aż nasz hero wejdzie do kryjówki. Wtedy nasz ekwipunek zmienia się na typ broni gospodarza którą my możemy dać naszemu Herosowi. (Nie ma sensu robić tego kiedy gospodarz ma tą samą klasę co nasz Hero) Błąd z ekwipunkiem ostatecznym thumb|400px|Błąd gry Chciałem pograć sobie ze znajomymi ze strony na której się umawialiśmy na gry. Akurat mój internet był wykorzystywany przez innych domowników więc był całkiem słaby. Gdy już wchodzę do kryjówki aby pograć 2 vs 2, patrzę na ekwipunek mojego kolegi, a on ma w ręku Miecz Tatepona! Nazwa broni mrugała z Miecza Tatepona na Fendus +17. Kolega nigdy w życiu nie miał żadnego ekwipunku Ostatecznego, i jak dałem mu dowody (zrobiłem zdjęcia) był w szoku.thumb|Wisząca w powietrzu przeszkoda Wiszące przeszkody Czasem Bowmunk lub Pingrek stawiają przed sobą przeszkody (skałę lub górę lodową). Jeśli zacznie to robić akurat w momencie odrzucenia (wyrzucenia nad ziemię w powietrze), przeszkoda zostanie postawiona w powietrzu i będzie tak lewitowała aż do zniszczenia! Światło znikąd Gdy wpadamy w Szał mając w drużynie Wondabarappę, żołnierze zostaną oświetleni od spodu, wspierani jego mocą. Jeśli w tym samym momencie zagramy rytm DonDon (skoczymy), światło będzie świecić z powietrza.thumb|Krople deszczu pojawiające się pod chmurami Deszcz padający spod chmur Kiedy podczas walki z Gigantusem, Królem Gigante lub Terantethem pada deszcz, a kamera pokazuje głowę potwora, można zobaczyć, że pozycja chmur podniosła się, ale krople deszczu wciąż lecą z tego samego poziomu. Wskutek czego "przeciekają" przez niebo.thumb|[[Cannassault Podpalony przez laser Gaeena podczas jego prezentacji (jak widać, Arcybies dopiero łączy się z golemem)]] Przedwczesny atak Kiedy w misji ''Arcybies Czystości'','' Gaeen prezentuje swój atak laserem, może pojawić się błąd, że zbyt daleko wysunięty żołnierz zostanie potraktowany promieniem, choć pojedynek z Arcybiesem opętującym robota jeszcze się nie zaczął. Podwójny strzał Jeśli po wykonaniu trybu bohatera, Cannogabang zostanie zachwiany i zostanie zagrane PataPata, jego tryb bohatera może przedłużyć się o jeden rytm i w efekcie bohater wystrzeli po raz drugi. W ekstremalnych przypadkach może strzelić trzy razy. Płonący Yumideth Czasami jeżeli trafi się ognistą strzałą Yumidetha, który stoi na wieży, zacznie się on palić. Jednak inaczej niż zazwyczaj, Yumideth nie będzie próbował się ugasić poprzez panikowanie i bieganie (po prostu będzie stał w miejscu aż zginie). Niedopracowanie W grze jest kilka błędów, które nie są przypadkami, tylko zwykłymi efektami niedopracowania gry. *Gdy jednostka stoi w miejscu podczas misji, często porusza nogami jak gdyby szła, ale stoi w miejscu. Ten błąd nie pojawia się podczas spotkań po misji. *Podczas wykonywania ChakaPata (marsz do tyłu) Herosi poruszają nogami, jak gdyby szli do przodu. Tak samo Mroczni Bohaterowie, wycofując się. **Dodatkowo, po wykonaniu ChakaPata zostanie odśpiewane "PataPataPataPon". Są to zaś inne piosenki. *W napisach końcowych Pyokorider ma Ognioodporną tarczę, a Tondenga nie ma tarczy. Pamiątka sprzed sonicznej nadmocy Jest to błąd szalenie rzadki, ale jednak występujący. Czasami jednostka typu Megapona zamiast zagrać "sprężynowe" nutki, zagra najzwyklejsze, takie, jakie można było zobaczyć w poprzednich grach, gdy użyliśmy pieśni ładowania, bądź atakowaliśmy bez szału. Błąd został zaobserwowany na filmie prawdopodobnie JV'a i gdy zostanie on odnaleziony, pojawi się link, a w przyszłości gif. thumb|320px|Sypka ziemia (przyśpieszenie 175% w stosunku do oryginału) Sypka ziemia Gdy gramy Bowmunkiem i zostanie nam zadane kilka rozmaitych efektów statusu: Uśpienie, Odrzucenie i Zamrożenie oraz użyjemy pieśni DON CHAKA, może się zdarzyć, że podczas stawiania głazu zauważymy wyjątkowo gęste rozpryski ziemi a także usłyszymy zapętlający się dźwięk jej wydobycia. Tzn. Bowmunk wyjmie tak wiele głazów, ale finalnie będzie tylko jeden zostanie postawiony, bo więcej niż jeden na jednego wojownika istnieć nie może. thumb|Trent z nieskończoną ilością zdrowia Utracono połączenie Błąd występuje kiedy gramy w internecie! Sprawia że wszyscy gracze tracą połączenie z kryjówką a następnie u gospodarza kryjówka zostaje zamknięta! Błąd występuje bardzo często!thumb|128x128px|Dokaknel nie-ziejący płomieniami Minibossy z nieskończoną ilością zdrowia Grając w trybie wieloosobowym zabijając minibossa zanim on zareaguje lub jak w przypadku trenta podczas jego snu może się ukazać błąd który dotyczy wszystkich minibossów takich jak Trent czy Cyklop a nawet Manboth. Podczas błędu miniboss zacina się i powtarza ostatnią animację lub śpi dalej jakby nic się nie stało. Patapony tych przeciwników nie widzą , nie można ich zaatakować. Przez tego przeciwnika można normalnie przejść wieć nie sprawi on problemów w grze. thumb|Zabity [[Kan Jamsch bez oka]] Kosa BUM Krukolec podczas naładowanego ataku czasami używa Włóczni BUM Piekrona. Chrypka Dokaknela Możliwy jest błąd, że Dokaknel w DLC atakując Ognistym Zionięciem... nie zionie ogniem. W efekcie wykona atak, który nic nie robi. Kan bez oka Kiedy Kan zginie będąc Megaponem (Wondabarappą lub Jamschem) może zdarzyć się, że jego "tułów" nie upadnie na ziemię (jego animacja oka oddzieli się od głowy). W skutek tego nieszczęsny żołnierz wyglądać będzie, jakby wypłynęło mu oko. thumb|320px|Pośmiertne Poświęcenie Pośmiertne Poświęcenie Tryb Herosa Guardiry może działać nawet po jego śmierci, odmieniając losy Kontry. Jam jest Dekapon! Uberhero, który był poddany Efektowi Statusu ale usilnie wyrywał się spod jego władzy próbując aktywować Tryb Bohatera, może go w końcu nie uruchomić, ale urosnąć do rozmiarów, które w nim osiąga, upodobniając się tym samym do klas Uberhero Tondenga albo Myamsar. Bohater nie zmienia rozmiaru aż do podjęcia ponownej próby wejścia w Tryb Herosa.thumb|right|320 px|Tak naprawdę wcale nie chcecie się tam znależć... Sekretny Atak: Wysyłka na Koniec Świata W grze mamy do czynienia z paroma Minibossami, posiadające zdolność wymuszenia na Pataponach cofnięcia swojej pozycji poprzez wyjątkowo perfidne ich przepychanie. Tacy wrogowie to między innymi: Śmierć, Żniwiarz, Smoczątko, Kamienny Golem. Kontakt z nimi może się skończyć tragicznie - zostaniemy wypchnięci poza mapę na tzw. 'Prawdziwy Kraniec Świata.' Gdy się tam dostaniemy, nie można wrócić z powrotem, ponieważ przejście nam blokuje Zła Niewidzialna Niezniszczalna Bariera. Przed tym atakiem ze strony minibossa można się obronić używając Tategamiego - najlepiej ulepszonego. Najbardziej na ten błąd należy uważać podczas misji [[(Multi) Smoczątko Hyumitto|(Multi) Smoczątko Hyumitto'']]. Znikająca Skrzynia Odnotowano przypadek, gdy z Mrocznego Smoka z misji ''Wieczne Arcybiesy i Inne Naczynie'' wypadała nieświecąca się Złota Skrzynia, która znikła w momencie gdy Charibasa znalazł się w jej pobliżu, ale jej nie dotknął/zebrał. Nieświecąca się Skrzynia To co wyżej, tylko że w tym przypadku skrzynia wyłącznie nie świeci. Da się takową zebrać i występuje zazwyczaj na końcu piętra Lochu. Błędy we wszystkich częściach gry Wyłączenie się PSP Czasami, kiedy zrobimy coś za szybko lub zrobimy sytuację w której PSP nie wie co zrobić PSP się zacina a następnie wyłącza. Czasami podczas tego błędu ekran robi się czerwony. Często dochodzi do tego podczas eksperymentów z Debug Menu.thumb|Błędne tłumaczenie tekstu Wściekłowilka Błędy tłumaczy *W misji ''Facing GateGhoul Baban'' w "Patapon" Scorpiton mówi o Aiton "I will avenge him!" ("Pomszczę go!") podczas gdy była to postać kobieca (co udowodniono w "Patapon 2"). *W misji ''Arcybies Powściągliwości'' w "Patapon 3" Wściekłowilk mówi "Wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz..." (w żeńskiej formie, jak gdyby był kobietą) *W opisie misji [[Przepraw się przez Pole Olbrzymów!|''Przepraw się przez Pole Olbrzymów!]] w "Patapon 3" pada błędny zwrot "''tą krainę" - prawidłowo powinno brzmieć "tę krainę". Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Patapony Kategoria:Błędy